izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Years Ago
Oliver smiled as he flicked through the old photo album, it was nice, really, having pictures of things that he couldn't remember for himself. Oddly enough, the pictures always looked...A little fuzzy, or like a small part of it was cut out, but he paid it no mind, only continuing to look at the pictures of him as a child. None of the photos were in a particular order, there were ones from his infancy mixed in by ones from his thirteenth birthday; he didn't care, though, it was still a wonderful album, he even found himself laughing at some of the pictures, in which he had no idea what his younger self was doing. Then he came across a peculiar one of two people, a man and a woman- in a hospital room, he recognized it as- Each had a small infant in their arms. The woman he could tell was his mother, from the jet black hair and emerald green eyes. The man, however, he couldn't place, he had chestnut brown hair, much like his own, and sapphire blue eyes. He was holding a child with curious green eyes, whom he immediately knew was him. His mother held a baby with dark blue eyes that looked narrowed in an almost bitter scowl. His eyes went a little wide. Who was that man? Why was he at the hospital with his mother? Why was he holding him? Who was the other baby? Did he have some uncle he didn't know about? All these questions moved to fast to get a grip on, so he gingerly removed the picture from the album, careful not to rip or leave a fingerprint. Standing up from his bed, he walked down the stairs and made his way to the living room, where he found Rosemary, his mother, reading a book on the couch. She looked up above her dark-rimmed glasses and smiled, "Oh, hi, sweetie! I thought you were Skyping with Neil again..." She noted the worried look on his face and put her bookmark into place. "Oliver, honey? What's the matter?" Oliver looked down at the picture in his hands, "Mom...I was looking through an old album of ours, the one with all my baby pictures in it, and...I found one of you in the hospital..." He looked up at her, holding out the photo for her to see. "Mom, who is that with you?" Rosemary took the picture from him and looked down at it. She saw the man an the infant in her arms, and her heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out; she thought she had hidden this well, she thought that this was gone a buried, away from everything else in her life. She was Rosemary Miller now, not Rosemary C-... "Mom?" He asked. She inhaled a stuttering breath, looking back to him, "Oliver...Sweetheart, there are things...A lot of things...That you don't know about...That I refused to expose you to...That I tried to keep hidden." "Mom...What...?" He couldn't find the words to say. His mother? Hiding something from him? It was unheard of in this household. "Before you say anything, you have to know I wanted only the best for you, that's why I never told you about Kaleb..." Oliver cocked his head, "Kaleb?" Rosemary nodded, tapping the man in the photograph, "Yes, this is Kaleb, Kaleb Carson, to be exact." "Who was he, Mom?" She took a shaky breath. She hadn't planned on Oliver ever finding out about this. She thought she had removed every last trace of that horrible man from her life..."Kaleb...Kaleb was your father, honey." Oliver's green eyes bulged, "F-Father...? But...But, Mom...Dad...He...When I was ten..." Rosemary sighed, "You don't remember because you were so young at the time, you were barely one year old. Basically, Kaleb and I were having troubles...Relationship troubles...He..." She looked at Oliver's expectant and curious eyes, shaking her head sadly, "He had a mistress, Oliver." She heard a sharp gasp. "Yes, well...Obviously, I found out, and I demanded that he stopped seeing her, but he wouldn't budge, going on about how she 'understood him' and 'appreciated him' more than I did. Long story short, one thing led to another, and he left me." Oliver frowned, eyes getting a little shiny, "I'm sorry, Mom..." "Oh, honey, it's not your fault. Besides, if he hadn't left, then I wouldn't have met your father, not birth father, but father figure, and a much better one at that, Vernon." Oliver smiled slightly at the thought of his Dad, there ever since he could remember, all smiles, brown hair, and green eyes. He had convinced Oliver to learn a second language. He had taught Oliver how to ride a bike. He had done so much for Oliver, but it was all snatches away when Dad got a heart attack four years ago. "...Brandon, does he-?" Rosemary nodded, "Yes, your brother knows about Kaleb, he was eight when you were born, and ten when Kaleb left, so it was a lot harder on him." Oliver nodded, that explained why Brandon never had much of a connection between him and Vernon, he hadn't thought of him as a real father, like Oliver had. It also explained how Brandon had blue eyes, while Vernon and Rosemary both had green ones. Oliver had always assumed that was just teenaged angst and recessive genes. "Phoebe?" She shook her head, "No, Phoebe doesn't know about Kaleb...I'd prefer to keep it like that, if you wouldn't mind, honey. She's still a little too young...I think you're too young, still, but I can't control the fact that you found that picture." Once it was mentioned, Oliver's eyes fell back down to it, looking at Kaleb's face curiously. He did look like Oliver, the hair, the jawline, and the way his eyes crinkled slightly at the edges when he smiled. Although, he didn't have the eyes, those he got from his mother, the shiny green emeralds. He looked at the infant Oliver in Kaleb's arms, Oliver looked content, at ease, really, but those green eyes were looking toward the other infant in Rosemary was cradling. Then it hit him. Other infant. There was another baby in the hospital the day Oliver was born. Another child that his mother was holding while in the hospital bed after she had given birth. "Who is that? In your arms, who is that?" At this, Rosemary swallowed a lump forming in her throat. "Mom?" She shook her head, "That's...That's your brother..." Oliver's eyes went wide, looking down at the sapphire-eyed infant, "...Brother?" Rosemary nodded, "Your twin brother." "T-Twin...? But...Why? Why haven't I...?" Oliver couldn't get the words out. He had a brother. A twin brother. A twin brother he didn't even know existed for twelve years. Rosemary took a shaky breath, "When Kaleb left...He wanted to take both of you with him." She trembled slightly at the memory; Kaleb trying to force his way into the nursery, where the sleeping twins lie in their cradle. "I couldn't let him take my babies away...But...They assigned him custody of your brother, Oliver." She didn't want to get into details, but she couldn't seem to stop,"The day he came to take him away, you were both crying, screaming by the time Kaleb was gone...You were both so close, you know; He was always the feistier of the pair, and hated being away from you. He cried every night unless we put him in the same crib as you, and he wouldn't go anywhere without crying unless you were right next to him..." Oliver could see the tears forming in his mother's eyes. He could understand why, not seeing your son for twelve years, and then admitting his existence when you clearly had tried to forget or hide him away. That must've been why that picture wasn't cut or blurred. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Oliver's twin completely. "His first word...His first word was your name...'Ollie,' he just kept chanting that while Kaleb had taken you for a checkup. Then he came home and when you saw each other...You just yelled each other's names like your lives depended on it." She couldn't help but laugh slightly at the memory. Oliver smiled, he liked seeing his mother look happy, even if it was only for a moment. Rosemary sighed, "But the day he took you away...He...He told me he didn't want to see me again...That I couldn't visit my little boy if he had anything to say..." Her voice cracked, and Oliver blinked away the small tears welling up in his eyes. "So, I said that he couldn't visit you either...I had heard he moved away to...God-knows-where, with your brother, about a month later. I haven't heard anything about him or your twin ever since..." Oliver's stomach knotted, he hated seeing his mother in such a weakened state. She was his role model, his mentor, his everything, and seeing her like this made him feel like his whole world was crumbling. Despite this, he still had one question left to ask. "Name...?" He asked. Rosemary looked at him, a little confused, "I'm sorry?" Oliver swallowed, looking downward, "What...What was his name? My twin, I mean..." He hoped this wasn't too painful for her, wincing when he heard the light quiver in her voice. She finally answered after what felt like eternity... "...Mitchell...Mitchell Carson." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia